Shame On The Man
by Sejr
Summary: "Ñòûäíî, Áëýê, ñòûäíî!" Êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî èìåííî ýòî êîãäà-íèáóäü ñêàæóò Ñèðèóñó Ñíåéï è Ëþïèí. À âîò ïîäè æ òû... Çàíèìàòåëüíàÿ èñòîðèÿ


Âîò òàêîé âîò ïîäàðîê ñäåëàëè ìíå, è ñòûäíî ìíå, ãîñïîäà, ñòûäíî :)  Çàìå÷àòåëüíûé þìîð ñïîñîáåí íà ìíîãîå, íàäåþñü, ÷òî è âàì ýòî â ÷åì-òî ïîìîæåò. Óæ íàñòðîåíèå ïîäíèìåò òî÷íî! 

Zua.

Shame on the man 

(Îáåùàíèÿ)

Ñèðèóñ Áëýê âûãëÿíóë èç-çà äâåðè ñâîåé êîìíàòû è îñòîðîæíî îãëÿäåëñÿ. Â êîðèäîðå Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíè áûëî ïðîõëàäíî, òèõî è ïóñòî – òàê òèõî è ïóñòî ìîæåò áûòü òîëüêî â âîëøåáíîé øêîëå ëåòîì. Äëèííûé ðÿä îáûêíîâåííî áîëòëèâûõ äîñïåõîâ ñòîÿë â ïîëóäðåìå, áîëüøèíñòâî ïîðòðåòíûõ ðàì ïóñòîâàëî, à òå, ÷òî íå ïóñòîâàëè, ïîçâîëÿëè ïîëþáîâàòüñÿ íà ñâîèõ ñïÿùèõ è ìèðíî ïîñàïûâàþùèõ íà ðàçíûå ëàäû îáèòàòåëåé. Î÷åâèäíî, óòðî äëÿ íèõ ñîáèðàëîñü íàñòóïèòü ãîðàçäî ïîçæå, ÷åì äëÿ îñòàëüíûõ æèòåëåé Õîãâàðäñà.

Áëýê ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì âçäîõíóë, âûñêîëüçíóë â êîðèäîð è êàê ìîæíî àêêóðàòíåå ïðèêðûë çà ñîáîé äâåðü. Òàêîå óäà÷íîå íà÷àëî äíÿ çäîðîâî îáíàäåæèâàëî: ãëàâíîå âûáðàòüñÿ èç çàìêà íåçàìå÷åííûì, à óæ ïîòîì ìîæíî áóäåò ïîäîæäàòü â ñòîðîæêå, ïîêà âåðíåòñÿ ñ çàâòðàêà Õàãðèä, ïåðåêóñèòü ÷åì-íèáóäü èç åãî æóòêîé ñòðÿïíè, ïîáîëòàòü, ïîòîì ñìîòàòüñÿ â Õîãñìèä ïðîâåäàòü áëèçíåöîâ… Ñèðèóñ ïîâåðíóë êëþ÷ â çàìêå è ìå÷òàòåëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ. «À ïîòîì ìîæíî íàïðîñèòüñÿ ñ Õàãðèäîì è Êëûêîì ïðîøâûðíóòüñÿ ïî ëåñó, è äî ñàìîãî âå÷åðà íèêàêèõ…»

- ÁËÝÊ!!! ÑÈÐÈÓÑ!!! Ñ äîáðûì óòðîì, Ñèðèóñ Áëýê!!!

Àíèìàã ïîäñêî÷èë, êàê áóäòî óâèäåë äåìåíòîðà è ðåçêî îáåðíóëñÿ, ìàøèíàëüíî ïðÿ÷à êëþ÷ çà ñïèíó. 

Ýòî áûë íå äåìåíòîð. Ãîðàçäî õóæå. Ïðÿìî íàïðîòèâ äâåðè, íà øåå ó ñòàðèííûõ äîñïåõîâ ñèäåë Ïèâç ñ àáñîëþòíî èçäåâàòåëüñêîé, æóòêî äîâîëüíîé ðîæåé è çäîðîâåííûìè, ïî-äåòñêè íàèâíûìè ãëàçàìè òàðàùèëñÿ íà Áëýêà. Ïîëòåðãåéñò áîÿëñÿ Ñíåéïà, ïîáàèâàëñÿ Ëþïèíà, èñïûòûâàë ÷òî-òî âðîäå ïî÷òåíèÿ ê Äàìáëäîðó ñ Ìàê Ãîíàãîëë è ñòîðîíèëñÿ îñòàëüíûõ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé. Òîëüêî ê Ñèðèóñó Áëýêó îí îòíîñèëñÿ òàê, áóäòî òîò íèêîãäà íå çàêàí÷èâàë ýòîé ÷åðòîâîé øêîëû. Õîòü ïëà÷ü.

- ÊÀÊ ÑÏÀËÎÑÜ, ËÞÁÈÌÅÍÜÊÈÉ ÍÀØ ÑÈÐÈÓÑ? – Ðàäîñòíî ïðîîðàë ïîëòåðãåéñò è ñî âñåé ñèëû äîëáàíóë ïî ïóñòîìó øëåìó äîñïåõîâ. Äîñïåõè îáèæåííî êðÿêíóëè. Ïî êîðèäîðó ïðîêàòèëñÿ ãóëêèé æåñòÿíîé çâóê. Áëýê èñïåïåëÿþùå ïîñìîòðåë íà äóõà è çëîáíî ïðîøèïåë:

- Ïèâç, ñâîëî÷ü, íå îðè!

Ïîëòåðãåéñò ñàìûì çàïîäëÿíñêèì îáðàçîì óõìûëüíóëñÿ è èñ÷åç, äëÿ íàäåæíîñòè åùå ðàç êàê ñëåäóåò íàïîääàâ ïî øëåìó. À Ñèðèóñ òóò æå óâèäåë ïðè÷èíó íåîæèäàííîé ïèâçîâîé âåæëèâîñòè: èç áîêîâîãî êîðèäîðà ïîêàçàëàñü Ïðîôåññîð Ìàê Ãîíàãîëë. Óâèäåâ Áëýêà îíà ïðîñèÿëà, è, çâîíêî ñòó÷à êàáëóêàìè, íàïðàâèëàñü â åãî ñòîðîíó.

- Ñèðèóñ! Äîáðîå óòðî! À ÿ óæå è íå íàäåÿëàñü âàñ íàéòè…

Ïðè âèäå ðàäîñòíî óëûáàþùåéñÿ Ìàê Ãîíàãîëë Áëýê ñîâåðøåííî ñòóøåâàëñÿ.

- Ïîéäåìòå, ïîéäåìòå, íó æå, à òî îïîçäàåì íà çàâòðàê… - ïðîôåññîð ëîâêî ïîäõâàòèëà Áëýêà ïîä ðóêó è íàñòîé÷èâî ïîòÿíóëà â ñòîðîíó ëåñòíèöû.

- Íî ÿ… ý-ý-ý… âèäèòå ëè, íå ñîáèðàëñÿ…

- Êàê? Âû îïÿòü õîòèòå ïðîïóñòèòü çàâòðàê? – Ìàê Ãîíàãîëë ñåðäèòî ïîäæàëà ãóáû. – Íó óæ íåò! Íà çàâòðàê íå ïðèõîäèòå, îáåäàåòå íåèçâåñòíî ãäå, óæèíàåòå ÷åì ïîïàëî – åñëè áóäåòå ïðîäîëæàòü òàêèìè òåìïàìè, Ïîïïè ñêîðî ïðèäåòñÿ ëå÷èòü âàñ îò ãàñòðèòà!

- Íî…

- Íè-êà-êèõ «íî»! – Îò÷åêàíèëà ïðîôåññîð è ïîòÿíóëà ñèëüíåå. 

Áëýê îáðå÷åííî âçäîõíóë è ïîòàùèëñÿ â ñòîëîâóþ. Âåëèêîëåïíûå ïëàíû íà äåíü ðàññûïàëèñü ïðàõîì.

***

Íå ïðîøëî è äåñÿòè ìèíóò, êàê Ìèíåðâà ñ âèäîì ïîáåäèòåëüíèöû äîñòàâèëà ìðà÷íîãî Áëýêà â ãëàâíûé çàë. Âñå îñòàâøèåñÿ ýòèì ëåòîì â øêîëå ïðåïîäàâàòåëè óæå áûëè â ñáîðå, è çàâòðàê äàâíî íà÷àëñÿ.  Åäâà îíè ñ Ìàê Ãîíàãîëë ïîêàçàëèñü â äâåðÿõ, Ñèðèóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íà ñåáå ñðàçó äâà âçãëÿäà, îò êîòîðûõ íåìåäëåííî çàñîñàëî ïîä ëîæå÷êîé è ñîâåðøåííî ðàñõîòåëîñü åñòü. Ñëåâà îò äèðåêòîðà Ñíåéï è Ëþïèí ðàçäâèíóëèñü, îñâîáîæäàÿ äëÿ íåãî ìåñòî ïîñåðåäèíå. _È íèêóäà-òî îò íèõ íå äåíåøüñÿ  - Áëýê íåðâíî ïîåæèëñÿ. Íî æåëåçíàÿ õâàòêà Ìèíåðâû íå îñëàáåâàëà, è îí, íàáðàâ ïîáîëüøå âîçäóõà, êàê ÷åëîâåê, ñîáèðàþùèéñÿ ïðûãàòü ñ âûøêè, ïåðåøàãíóë ïîðîã. _

Òóò, íàêîíåö, Ìàê Ãîíàãîëë, êîòîðàÿ ðåøèëà, ÷òî äîáû÷à íèêóäà íå äåíåòñÿ, îòïóñòèëà ëîêîòü Áëýêà è òîðæåñòâåííî ïðîøåñòâîâàëà ê ñâîåìó ìåñòó ðÿäîì ñ Äàìáëäîðîì. Ñèðèóñ òóò æå, íåâíÿòíî ïðîìÿìëèâ ÷òî-òî â îòâåò íà ïðèâåòñòâèÿ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ, þðêíóë çà ñàìûé äàëüíèé êðàé ñòîëà – ïîä ñïàñèòåëüíîå ïðèêðûòèå ìàññèâíîé ôèãóðû Õàãðèäà.

Çàâòðàê, íàäî ñêàçàòü, áûë îòìåííûé. Äîìîâûå ýëüôû, êîòîðûõ íåñêàçàííî óäðó÷àëà íåîáõîäèìîñòü â òå÷åíèå âñåãî ëåòà ãîòîâèòü íà ïÿòíàäöàòü ÷åëîâåê âìåñòî òðåõ ñ ëèøíèì ñîòåí, ðåøèëè êîìïåíñèðîâàòü êîëè÷åñòâî êà÷åñòâîì. Îìëåò òàÿë âî ðòó, êóñî÷êè âîñõèòèòåëüíîé ïîäæàðèñòîé ãðóäèíêè íåæíî ïîõðóñòûâàëè, òîíåíüêèå òîñòû, íàìàçàííûå ÿãîäíûì äæåìîì íàïîìèíàëè êóñî÷êè çàòåéëèâîãî âèòðàæà, à îò çàïàõà êîôå ñ ëåãêèì øîêîëàäíûì îòòåíêîì íà÷èíàëà êðóæèòüñÿ ãîëîâà. Òàêîé çàâòðàê äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ñëåäîâàëî ïðîïóñêàòü. 

Óæå ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà ïëþøêè ñ êîðèöåé è âäîõíîâåííàÿ áîëòîâíÿ âåëèêàíà íà òåìó î÷åðåäíîãî ïðèáàâëåíèÿ â ñåìåéñòâå ãíèëîçóáûõ òîøíîòâîðîâ («×åñ'ñëîâî, íó ïðîñòî ìèëàøêè!») çàñòàâèëè Ñèðèóñà çàáûòü î íåèçáåæíîì íåïðèÿòíîì ðàçãîâîðå. Íî íåïðèÿòíûé ðàçãîâîð íàïîìíèë î ñåáå ñàì.

***

Êîãäà Áëýê âûõîäèë èç çàëà, ëåòíåå óòðî ñíîâà êàçàëîñü ïðåêðàñíûì. «Çíà÷èò, ñíà÷àëà ê Õàãðèäó, ïîòîì – â Õîãñìèä… ×åðò, à îáåä áóäåò òàêèì æå, êàê çàâòðàê, åãî, ïîæàëóé, ïðîïóñêàòü íå ñòîèò!...»

- Ý-ý… Ñèðèóñ… ß òåáÿ íå îòâëåê? – Ñçàäè, êàê âñåãäà íåñëûøíî, ïîäîøåë Ëþïèí.

Áëýê âçäðîãíóë, áóäòî íàñòóïèë íà äðàêëó.

- Ðåì? Ý-ý.. Íåò, êîíå÷íî íåò… À òû î ÷åì-òî õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü?

Îáîðîòåíü ñëåãêà ñìóùåííî óëûáíóëñÿ:

- Äà òàê, íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî… Ïðîñòî õîòåë ñïðîñèòü – òû íå ïåðåäóìàë?

Ïî ñïèíå àíèìàãà ïîïîëçëè íåïðèÿòíûå ìóðàøêè. Òðåáîâàòåëüíûå çîëîòèñòûå ãëàçà íå îñòàâëÿëè íèêàêîé âîçìîæíîñòè óéòè îò îòâåòà. _«Âîò îíî. Íó, Ñèðèóñ, äàâàé ðåøàéñÿ! Îòêàçàòü ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ, ïîêà íå ïîçäíî…»_.

- Íåò, íåò, ÷òî òû! ß æå îáåùàë! 

- Íó, ÿ òàê è äóìàë! Ïðîñòî ñ ïðîøëîãî ðàçãîâîðà òû íå ðàçó íå ïîÿâèëñÿ â ñòîëîâîé, è âîîáùå òåáÿ â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ íåâîçìîæíî íàéòè… Ìû íå çíàëè, ÷òî è ïîäóìàòü… – Ëþïèí îáîäðÿþùå ïîõëîïàë Áëýêà ïî ïëå÷ó. – Íî ÿ â òåáÿ âåðèë. Ïîéäó, ñêàæó Ñåâåðóñó, îí ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî òû ðåøèë áðîñèòü è ïðÿ÷åøüñÿ îò íàñ ñïåöèàëüíî…

Îáîðîòåíü îäàðèë Ñèðèóñà íà ïðîùàíüå åùå îäíîé óëûáêîé è ðàçâåðíóëñÿ, òèõî ïðîøóðøàâ âûãîðåâøåé ðîáîé.

Áëýê îñòàëñÿ â îäèíî÷åñòâå ñòîÿòü â äâåðÿõ Ãëàâíîãî Çàëà, ìå÷òàÿ òîëüêî îá îäíîì – îêàçàòüñÿ â òèõîì è ñïîêîéíîì ìåñòå, ãäå åãî áû íèêòî íå íàøåë – õîòÿ áû è â ãíåçäå Õàãðèäîâûõ òîøíîòâîðîâ. 

***

Ñèðèóñ ñåðäèòî ñìîòðåë íà ìîíèòîð è ìåõàíè÷åñêè ùåëêàë êóðñîðîì ïî ïåéçàæó íà ðàáî÷åì ñòîëå.  Ýòî áåñöåëüíîå çàíÿòèå ïðîäîëæàëîñü óæå ìèíóò  äâàäöàòü, íî Ñèðèóñ âðÿä ëè îòäàâàë ñåáå â ýòîì îò÷åò. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îùóùåíèå òÿæåëîãî ïðîõëàäíîãî òðýêáîëà ïîä ïàëüöàìè óñïîêàèâàëî è ïîçâîëÿëî ÷óòü-÷óòü îòâëå÷üñÿ. Â ïðàâîì óãîëêå ïóñêîâîé ïàíåëè âûëåçëî íàâÿç÷èâîå òðåáîâàíèå îïåðàöèîíêè çàãðóçèòü î÷åðåäíîå îáíîâëåíèå. Áëýê ðàçäðàæåííî ùåëêíóë íà «çàêðûòü» è èñïûòàë ëåãêîå ìñòèòåëüíîå óäîâîëüñòâèå. Ñ çûáêîé íàäåæäîé áðîñèë âçãëÿä â ñòîðîíó çåëåíîãî öâåòî÷êà «àñüêè» - òèøèíà è ïóñòîòà. Æàëü, ïàðà ÷àñîâ áîëòîâíè ìàãëîâñêèõ çíàêîìûõ ñåé÷àñ áûëà áû î÷åíü êñòàòè... Ñèðèóñ òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë è îòêðûë îêîøêî òåòðèñà. Ñ îòâðàùåíèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà ïàäàþùèå ðàçíîöâåòíûå êóáèêè. Ïîíÿë, ÷òî åùå äâà ÷àñà òóïîãî ñêëàäûâàíèÿ áëîêîâ è ïðîêðó÷èâàíèÿ íåïðèÿòíûõ ìûñëåé â ãîëîâå – ýòî íå âûõîä, è çàêðûë èãðóøêó. 

Áëýê îòêèíóëñÿ â êðåñëå, ñêðåñòèë ðóêè íà ãðóäè è íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ìðà÷íî áóðàâèë âçãëÿäîì óþòíî ðàñïîëîæèâøèéñÿ íà ñòîëå íîóòáóê. Íåáîëüøîé, ïî÷òè êàê êàðìàííûé ÏÊ – èãðóøêà, êóïëåííàÿ åùå ïðîøëîé îñåíüþ â Ëîíäîíå íà ÷åñòíî çàðàáîòàííûå ìàãëîâñêèå ôóíòû. Çà ñèíåâàòî-ñåðûì èçÿùíûì êîðïóñîì òÿíóëñÿ öåëûé âîðîõ âîñïîìèíàíèé: Ëîíäîí, îñåíü, ðàñòâîðèìûé ÷åðíûé êîôå íà çàâòðàê, åæåâå÷åðíèé ôëèðò ñ ìèëåéøåé âîñåìíàäöàòèëåòíåé ñîñåäêîé ïî îáøàðïàííîé ëåñòíè÷íîé ïëîùàäêå, ïèâî â êîìïàíèè øóìíûõ òîâàðèùåé ïî ðàáîòå – âñå äî åäèíîãî ìàãëû, ñåòåâîé òðåï äî ïÿòè óòðà è ñîáñòâåííàÿ íåâûñïàâøàÿñÿ ðîæà íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü. È íèêàêîãî ñëýøà… Ñèðèóñ ñ íîñòàëüãèåé âçäîõíóë.

Â ïðèíöèïå, çàñòàâèòü ñåðåáðèñòî-ñåðîå ÷óäî ñ òîíåíüêèì ýêðàí÷èêîì è ïðèÿòíî ïðóæèíÿùèìè êëàâèøàìè ðàáîòàòü â êîëäîâñêîé øêîëå îêàçàëîñü íå òàê óæ ñëîæíî. Îñîáåííî èìåÿ â ñâîåì ðàñïîðÿæåíèè Ëþïèíà – îäíîãî èç ëó÷øèõ ñïåöèàëèñòîâ ïî îõðàííîé ìàãèè, êîòîðûé òîëüêî ðàáîòàë â øêîëå çà ïîñëåäíèå âîñåìüäåñÿò ëåò. Îêàçûâàåòñÿ, êðîìå âñåãî ïðî÷åãî, ýòè ñàìûå ëó÷øèå ñïåöèàëèñòû âåëèêîëåïíî ìîãóò ýòó çàùèòó îáõîäèòü… Íåáîëüøàÿ ïðîáëåìà, ïðàâäà, âîçíèêëà ñ çàðÿäêîé àêêóìóëÿòîðîâ. Ñíåéï, êîãäà ñëó÷àéíî óçíàë, ÷òî Áëýê ñîáèðàåòñÿ ïðèâåçòè êîìïüþòåð, äîëãî âåñåëèëñÿ è ïðåäëîæèë âûñòðîèòü â ñàðàé÷èêå ó Õàãðèäà íåáîëüøóþ àòîìíóþ ýëåêòðîñòàíöèþ – ÷òîáû çàîäíî ïîäçàðÿæàòü ëþáèìûé êàëüêóëÿòîð Ôëèòâèêà. Íî â êîíå÷íîì èòîãå, åõèäíàÿ øóòêà íàâåëà íà âïîëíå çäðàâóþ ìûñëü î ñîëíå÷íîì çàðÿäíîì óñòðîéñòâå, êîòîðîå áûñòðî îáíàðóæèëîñü â ìàãàçèí÷èêå «Ñìèò è ñûíîâüÿ: âñå äëÿ ôåðìåðîâ» â ãîðîäêå íåïîäàëåêó.

Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ âñÿ ýòà âîçíÿ ñ íîóòáóêîì äîñòàâëÿëà Ëþïèíó îãðîìíîå óäîâîëüñòâèå. Îí äàæå âûëåç èç ñâîèõ êíèæíûõ çàâàëîâ è ñóòêàìè òîð÷àë ó Ñèðèóñà, âûèñêèâàÿ äûðû â çàêëÿòèè àíòèýëåêòðè÷åñêîé çàùèòû ðàáîòû íåêîåãî Ìàãíóñà Äæîíñà (ïðîôèëàêòè÷åñêîå îáíîâëåíèå çàùèòû Õîãâàðäñà ëåòîì 1911) è áëîêèðîâî÷íîì çàêëÿòèè äëÿ ïîëóïðîâîäíèêîâ ðàáîòû Ýìèëèè Ïàòòåðñîí, 1924. Ïðàâäà, êîãäà âñå ïîäñîåäèíèëîñü, âêëþ÷èëîñü è çàðàáîòàëî, Ðåì ñî ñêðèïîì íàó÷èëñÿ ðàñêëàäûâàòü «êîñûíêó» è íàäîëãî ïîòåðÿë ê êîìïüþòåðó âñÿêèé èíòåðåñ. Äî íåêîòîðûõ ïîð.

Ñèðèóñ âñïîìíèë ïðî Ëþïèíà è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ïðèêðûâàÿñü çàïîëíÿþùåé ïóñòóþ êîìíàòó òåìíîòîé, ê ãîðëó ïîäáèðàåòñÿ íåâûíîñèìàÿ òîñêà. 

Ñïðàâà îò ìÿãêî ñâåòÿùåãîñÿ â ñóìåðêàõ ìîíèòîðà ñòîÿëà ñòàðàÿ æåëòîâàòî-ñåðàÿ ôîòîãðàôèÿ â ÷åêàííîé ðàìêå, ñ êîòîðîé Ñèðèóñó ìÿãêî óëûáàëàñü åùå ñîâñåì íå ñòàðàÿ è î÷åíü êðàñèâàÿ æåíùèíà â òÿæåëîé øàëè. Âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè æåíùèíà ñëåãêà ïîêà÷èâàëà ãîëîâîé, è âûðàæåíèå åå ïî÷òè ôàðôîðîâîãî ëèöà ñòàíîâèëîñü ëþáÿùå-ñíèñõîäèòåëüíûì.

- Áàáóøêà-áàáóøêà, ýòî âñå òû âèíîâàòà… - âñëóõ ïðîèçíåñ Áëýê, ñåðäèòî ðàçâåðíóë ôîòîãðàôèþ ëèöîì ê ñòåíêå è ïðèíÿëñÿ ðàñïðàâëÿòü ïîñòåëü.

***

- È äàâíî âû ýòèì… ý-ý-ý… óâëåêàåòåñü, Ñèðèóñ?

Ñèðèóñ íåðâíî ïîåðçàë íà æåñòêîì ñòóëå ñ âûñîêîé ñïèíêîé è äåðåâÿííûì ñèäåíèåì. Îí âîîáùå âñåãäà ñåáÿ íåóþòíî ÷óâñòâîâàë â êàáèíåòå Ïðîôåññîðà Ìàê Ãîíàãîëë åùå ñ òåõ ïðî, êàê áûë çäåñü ÷àñòûì ãîñòåì â êà÷åñòâå ïðåäñòàâèòåëÿ øàéêè Ìàðîäåðîâ.

- Ìîæåò áûòü, õîòèòå åùå ÷àþ? – Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî ïîâåäåíèå Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà â òå÷åíèå ïîñëåäíåãî ìåñÿöà óæàñíî îçàäà÷èâàëî Ïðîôåññîðà Ìàê Ãîíàãîëë. Îí ïî÷òè íå ïîÿâëÿëñÿ â ñòîëîâîé, ñòàðàòåëüíî èçáåãàë îáùåíèÿ ñ ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿìè, à èç ïîðó÷åíèé Äàìáëäîðà îõîòíåå âñåãî áðàëñÿ çà òå, ÷òî òðåáîâàëè ðàáîòû âíå øêîëû. Êàê ïðîôåññèîíàëüíûé ïåäàãîã è, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ïðîñòî äîñòàòî÷íî ëþáîïûòíàÿ æåíùèíà, Ïðîôåññîð íå ìîãëà îñòàâèòü ñèòóàöèþ áåç âíèìàíèÿ è ðåøèëà âìåøàòüñÿ, âûáðàâ ñòàðûé ïðîâåðåííûé ñïîñîá – âîñïèòàòåëüíî-ïðîôèëàêòè÷åñêóþ áåñåäó. Ïðàâäà, ðåçóëüòàò îêàçàëñÿ äîâîëüíî íåîæèäàííûì, è òåïåðü ïðîôåññîð èñïûòûâàëà íåêîòîðóþ íåëîâêîñòü, êàê âñåãäà, êîãäà ðå÷ü çàõîäèëà î ëè÷íîé æèçíè ó÷åíèêîâ, ïóñòü äàæå íàñòîëüêî áûâøèõ.

- Äà, åñëè ìîæíî, áåç ìîëîêà… Êàê âàì ñêàçàòü… - Áëýê ðàññåÿííî ïîêðóòèë â ðóêàõ ÷àøå÷êó àðîìàòíîãî ÷åðíîãî ÷àÿ. – Ãäå-òî ñ ìàðòà, êîãäà ÿ åùå æèë â Ëîíäîíå. Òàì, êñòàòè, áîëüøîå ñîîáùåñòâî, âñå äðóã äðóãà çíàþò, âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè âñòðå÷àþòñÿ – õîäÿò êóäà-íèáóäü â êëóá èëè â êèíî…

Ìàê Ãîíàãîëë êèâíóëà è îòëîìèëà êóñî÷åê ïå÷åíüÿ, ïåðåõîäÿ ê ñóòè ðàçãîâîðà:

- È òåïåðü âû, ñàìî ñîáîé ðàçóìååòñÿ, ÷óâñòâóåòå ñåáÿ îäèíîêî, âàì êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî íèêòî âàñ íå ïîíèìàåò è âû ñòàðàåòåñü ñïðÿòàòüñÿ…

Ñèðèóñ ìðà÷íî óñìåõíóëñÿ:

- Ïîíèìàþò… Áîëåå ÷åì… Ïðîñòî ïðîõîäó íå äàþò íàñêîëüêî ïîíèìàþò…  - Â âîçäóõå íà íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ïîâèñëà íåëîâêàÿ ïàóçà. - Ïðîñòèòå, Ïðîôåññîð, ìíå íàäî ñðî÷íî èäòè! Ñïàñèáî çà ÷àé.

Ñèðèóñ ïîñòàâèë íà ñòîë ÷àøêó íåòðîíóòûì ÷àåì è áûñòðî âûøåë èç êàáèíåòà. 

Ïðîôåññîð Ìàê Ãîíàãîëë îòëîìèëà åùå êóñî÷åê ðàññûï÷àòîãî ïåñî÷íîãî ïå÷åíüÿ è çàäóì÷èâî ïîñìîòðåëà íà òîëüêî ÷òî çàêðûâøóþñÿ äâåðü.

Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû, ðåçóëüòàò ïðåâçîøåë ñàìûå ñìåëûå îæèäàíèÿ – îíà íàêîíåö óçíàëà, â ÷åì çàêëþ÷àåòñÿ çàãàäî÷íîå õîááè áûâøåãî ó÷åíèêà, à òåïåðü íåøòàòíîãî ñîòðóäíèêà Îðäåíà Ôåíèêñà. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ïîÿâèëàñü ìàññà íîâûõ âîïðîñîâ. Â ÷àñòíîñòè – êòî æå íå äàåò Ñèðèóñó ïðîõîäà?

***

Ñóìåðêè ñíîâà ìåäëåííî ïðîáèðàëèñü â êîìíàòó. Íà ñòîëå, ïîõîæèé íà ìàëåíüêèé ÷åìîäàí÷èê ñïàë ñëîæåííûé íîóòáóê. Ïîä ðîâíîå òèêàíüå ÷àñîâ äðåìàëà â ñâîåé ÷åêàííîé ðàìêå ìîëîäàÿ áàáóøêà â öâåòàñòîé øàëè. Íà êðîâàòè íåáðåæíîé êó÷êîé âàëÿëèñü ñâèòêè – êàêèå-òî ñîâåðøåííî íåèíòåðåñíûå, õîòÿ è ñâåðõñåêðåòíûå áóìàãè äëÿ ìèíèñòåðñòâà. («Ïðèäåòñÿ òåáå, Ñèðèóñ, íåìíîãî ïîðàáîòàòü ñîâîé! Íàñòîëüêî âàæíûå ñâåäåíèÿ ìû ïðîñòî íå ìîæåì äîâåðÿòü ïòèöå…» - ÷àñîì ðàíüøå ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð). Â ïðèíöèïå, ïðîòèâ ñîâèíîé ðàáîòû Ñèðèóñ íèêàêèõ âîçðàæåíèé íå èìåë. Áîëåå òîãî, ëåãàëüíàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü óëèçíóòü èç Õîãâàðäñà íà ïàðó íåäåëü åãî íàñòîëüêî îáðàäîâàëà, ÷òî îí ãîòîâ áûë îòïðàâëÿòüñÿ õîòü ïðÿìî èç êàáèíåòà äèðåêòîðà. Íî, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ñíà÷àëà Äàìáëäîðó áûëî íåîáõîäèìî ñâÿçàòüñÿ ÷åðåç êàìèí ñ Ôàäæåì, à Ôàäæ åùå â îáåä îòïðàâèëñÿ íà ïðîäîëæèòåëüíûé óèê-ýíä êóäà-òî íà þæíîå ïîáåðåæüå Ôðàíöèè, ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíî íå îñòàâèâ íèêîìó ñâîèõ êîîðäèíàò è ñîîáùèâ òîëüêî, ÷òî âåðíåòñÿ íå ðàíüøå ïîíåäåëüíèêà. Òàê ÷òî ñïàñåíèå Ñèðèóñà îòêëàäûâàëîñü.

Áëýê ñèäåë íà ïîäîêîííèêå, îáõâàòèâ ðóêàìè êîëåíî, è ñìîòðåë â ïîñòåïåííî òåìíåþùåå ëèëîâîå íåáî. Ïîä îêíàìè â ñàäó ãóäåëè øìåëè, çàêàí÷èâàþùèå ïîñëåäíèé íà ñåãîäíÿ âûëåò. Òåïëûé âå÷åðíèé âåòåðîê ïåðåáèðàë âîëîñû, ïûòàëñÿ ïðîáðàòüñÿ çà ïàçóõó è ñëåãêà øåâåëèë ñâåòëûå ëåòíèå çàíàâåñêè. Íî íè óäèâèòåëüíîå ñåðî-ëèëîâîå íåáî, íè ñëàäêèå çàïàõè èç ñàäà, íè âåòåðîê íå ìîãëè ðàçâåÿòü ñàìîãî ïàðøèâîãî íà ñâåòå íàñòðîåíèÿ. 

Ñèðèóñ ïîïðîáîâàë äóìàòü î ÷åì-íèáóäü ïðèÿòíîì, âðîäå äåòñêèõ âîñïîìèíàíèé, âåñåííåãî Ëîíäîíà èëè îáåùàííûõ íà çàâòðàê áëèí÷èêîâ ñ ïîâèäëîì, íî áåçðåçóëüòàòíî. Íåâûïîëíåííûå îáåùàíèÿ åõèäíî óñìåõàëèñü è ïðîäîëæàëè áîëüíî öàðàïàòüñÿ ãäå-òî â ðàéîíå ñîâåñòè. Îí óæå óñïåë ïðîêðóòèòü â ãîëîâå íåñêîëüêî ïîñëåäíèõ äèàëîãîâ ñ Ëþïèíîì, è ïðèéòè ê âûâîäó, ÷òî âåë ñåáÿ êàê çàêîí÷åííûé èäèîò. Ñêîëüêî ðàç åìó âûïàäàëà âîçìîæíîñòü âåæëèâî è òâåðäî îòêàçàòüñÿ? È ñêîëüêî ðàç îí òðóñèë è ïðèäóìûâàë äóðàöêèå îòìàçêè, êîòîðûå Ðåì, òåì íå ìåíåå, ñïîêîéíî ïðîãëàòûâàë. Âîò è ïðîøëûé ðàçãîâîð çàêîí÷èëñÿ òåì æå ñàìûì: Ñèðèóñ óáåæäàë, ÷òî äà, êîíå÷íî îí ñîãëàñåí, ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì, î ÷åì ðå÷ü, âîò òîëüêî ðàçáåðåòñÿ ñ êîå-êàêèìè äåëàìè, òàê, íè÷åãî âàæíîãî, ïðîñòî î÷åíü ñðî÷íî è âñå òàêîå…

È âîîáùå - íó çà÷åì áûëî äàâàòü Ëþïèíó òîò ðàññêàç? «À êòî çíàë, ÷òî çàêîí÷èòñÿ âîò ýòèì?» - æàëîáíî ïîïûòàëñÿ îïðàâäàòüñÿ êòî-òî âíóòðè. «À òû çíàë. È äàæå íà ýòî íàäåÿëñÿ. Âîò è ïîëó÷àé!» - ñåðäèòî ïåðåáèâàë êòî-òî ãîðàçäî áîëåå ñóðîâûé. «Íó… Áûëà òîãäà êîå-êàêàÿ óâëå÷åííîñòü… Íî òåïåðü-òî áîëüøå íåò!» «À âîò òåïåðü òåáÿ íèêòî íå ñïðàøèâàåò. Äóìàòü íàäî, êîãäà îáåùàåøü!» - ïðèïå÷àòàë âòîðîé. Îò áåññèëüíîé çëîñòè íà ñåáÿ è ñîáñòâåííîå ìàëîäóøèå Ñèðèóñó óæàñíî õîòåëîñü çàñêóëèòü â ãîëîñ. È òóò ìðà÷íûå ðàçìûøëåíèÿ ïðåðâàë íåãðîìêèé ñòóê â äâåðü:

- ß íå ïîìåøàþ? – íà ïîðîãå, êàê ìàòåðèàëèçàöèÿ äóðíûõ ìûñëåé, ñòîÿë Ëþïèí. Îáà âíóòðåííèõ ãîëîñà íåìåäëåííî çàòêíóëèñü è âìåñòå ñ ñåðäöåì ðóõíóëè êóäà-òî î÷åíü ãëóáîêî.

- Íåò, ÷òî òû! – Áëýê ñïðûãíóë ñ ïîäîêîííèêà. Íåîæèäàííîå ïîÿâëåíèå îáîðîòíÿ åãî íåñêîëüêî îøàðàøèëî, òàê ÷òî îí íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ äîâîëüíî òóïî ñìîòðåë íà ãîñòÿ, ïîêà òîò íå ñïðîñèë:

- Ìîæíî çàéòè?

- Äà, äà, êîíå÷íî! Çàõîäè, Ðåì, ïðèñàæèâàéñÿ! Ïðàâäà òóò áàðäàê… - Ñèðèóñ ñãðåá ìèíèñòåðñêèå ñâèòêè â îõàïêó è çàïèõàë â êîìîä. 

Ëþïèí ñåë íà êðîâàòü è ðàññåÿíî ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî òîëñòîìó òåìíîìó ïîêðûâàëó:

- Îïÿòü òåáÿ íå áûëî íà óæèíå…

Ñèðèóñ, êîòîðûé ñðàæàëñÿ ñ êîìîäíîé äâåðöåé, êîòîðàÿ óïîðíî íå æåëàëà çàêðûâàòüñÿ, ïðè÷åì ñòàðàëñÿ ñäåëàòü ýòî êàê ìîæíî áîëåå íåçàìåòíî, ìðà÷íî ïðîáóð÷àë:

- Óãó.

Ëþïèíà ïðîäîëæàë, ñîâåðøåííî íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà âîçíþ äðóãà.

- À ÿ óæå è íå íàäåÿëñÿ òåáÿ íàéòè, îñîáåííî â òâîåé ñîáñòâåííîé êîìíàòå… Îáîøåë âñþ øêîëó, è óæå ðåøèë, ÷òî òû çàíî÷åâàë ó áëèçíåöîâ… È òû ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, êòî ìíå ïîìîã? Ïèâç! Íåâåðîÿòíîå ñóùåñòâî: òî íå èçâîäèò âñåõ âîêðóã, òî âäðóã ñòàíîâèòñÿ òàêîé âåæëèâûé, ïðîñòî äèâó äàåøüñÿ... Äàæå âûçâàëñÿ ïîêàçàòü ìíå äîðîãó äî òâîåé êîìíàòû, áóäòî ÿ ñàì íå çíàþ… È ÷òî òîëüêî íà íåãî íàøëî?

- Âîò âåäü ñâîëî÷ü! – ñåðäèòî ïðîáîðìîòàë Áëýê, ïûòàÿñü çàõëîïíóòü äâåðöó. Ëþïèí îòíåñ åãî âûñêàçûâàíèå íà ñ÷åò äâåðöû è ïðîäîëæèë:

- Òàê âîò, ÿ õîòåë ñïðîñèòü, òû, ñëó÷àéíî, íå ïåðåäóìàë?

Ñèðèóñ ïðîáóð÷àë ÷òî-òî íåïîíÿòíîå.

- Ïî-ìîåìó, íàì ñòîèò ïîãîâîðèòü. Óæå ñëèøêîì äîëãî îò òåáÿ ñëûøíî îäíè îáåùàíèÿ… ß ñîãëàñåí, îäíî äåëî ïðî âñå ýòî ÷èòàòü, à äðóãîå äåëî – ïîïðîáîâàòü ñàìîìó… Òàê ÷òî òâîè êîëåáàíèÿ ïîíÿòíû, íî âñå-òàêè…

- Íî â ïðîøëûé ðàç… - Áëýê ïîïûòàëñÿ îïðàâäàòüñÿ, íå ïðåêðàùàÿ âîåâàòü ñ äâåðöåé. 

- Ñèðèóñ! «Ïðîøëûé ðàç» áûë ìåñÿö íàçàä! Ìû óæå óñòàëè æäàòü! Åñëè òåáå áîëüøå íå õî÷åòñÿ ïðîäîëæàòü – òàê è ñêàæè! – â ãîëîñå îáîðîòíÿ çàçâó÷àëè íîòêè ðàçäðàæåíèÿ. – Ñèðèóñ? – Áëýê ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî óïèõèâàë ñâèòêè è, êàçàëîñü, ñîâåðøåííî íå îáðàùàë íà íåãî âíèìàíèÿ. – Áëýê, áóäü äîáð, îòâåòü óæå ÷òî-íèáóäü ÷ëåíîðàçäåëüíîå! – Ëþïèí äîñòàë ïàëî÷êó, íàïðàâèë åå íà êîìîä è ïðîãîâîðèë êîðîòåíüêîå çàêëèíàíèå. Êíèãè è ñâèòêè ñëåãêà ïîäâèíóëèñü è äâåðöà ëåãêî è áåñøóìíî çàêðûëàñü. Ëþïèí ñèäåë è âûæèäàòåëüíî ñìîòðåë íà Áëýêà. 

Ñèðèóñ ïàðó ìèíóò íåïîíèìàþùå ãëÿäåë íà äâåðöó. Ïîòîì òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê îáîðîòíþ:

- Ðåì, ÿ íå çíàþ. Õî÷ó ÿ ïðîäîëæàòü, èëè íåò… Ñîãëàñèñü, ýòî âñå êàê-òî ïðîòèâîåñòåñòâåííî… ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü – íåíîðìàëüíî…

Ëþïèí êèâíóë:

- Â îïðåäåëåííîì ñìûñëå - äà...

- Íó âîò. Ïðîñòî ñíà÷àëà âñå áûëî íå òàê ñåðüåçíî, ÷òî ëè… ß âåäü òîãäà ïðîñòî ïîïðîáîâàë, èç ÷èñòîãî ëþáîïûòñòâà…

-… è ó òåáÿ âñå ïðîñòî âåëèêîëåïíî ïîëó÷èëîñü! - Ðåì óëûáíóëñÿ. - Îñîáåííî äëÿ ïåðâîãî ðàçà. Äàæå Ñåâåðóñó ïîíðàâèëîñü, à âåäü îí òîëüêî âçãëÿíóë…

Ñèðèóñ óñòàëî ïðèñåë íà êðàé ñòîëà.

- Âîò, êñòàòè, åùå è Ñíåéï! Îäíî äåëî êîãäà ýòî êàñàëîñü òîëüêî òåáÿ. À Ñíåéï… Ýòî âñå ñëèøêîì ëè÷íîå!

- Íî âåäü â òîì æå Ëîíäîíå ñðåäè òâîèõ… çíàêîìûõ áûëî ïîëíî íàðîäó, êîòîðûå òåáÿ íåïëîõî çíàëè, íî ïðè ýòîì íå áûëè òâîèìè ëó÷øèìè äðóçüÿìè? Òàê â ÷åì æå äåëî? Íå âèæó íè÷åãî ïëîõîãî… Êðîìå òîãî, ìíå êàçàëîñü, âû ïî÷òè ïîìèðèëèñü…

- ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû ñ íèì â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ íåïëîõî ëàäèøü, òûñÿ÷ó ðàç ñëûøàë, ÷òî åìó ïîíðàâèëîñü, òàê ÷òî îí äàæå ïåðåñòàë îãðûçàòüñÿ ïðè êàæäîé âñòðå÷å. Íî ÿ âñå ðàâíî êàê-òî… ñòåñíÿþñü…

- È òû ðåøèë áðîñèòü?

- Íåò, ÷òî òû, ÿ æå îáåùàë… - îòâåòèë Áëýê è ìûñëåííî îáîçâàë ñåáÿ èäèîòîì.

- Ñèðèóñ, ÿ çíàþ, ýòî âñå ãëóáîêî ëè÷íîå. Ó÷òè: ìû íå õîòèì òåáÿ íè ê ÷åìó ïðèíóæäàòü. Òàê ÷òî åñëè òåáå ýòî áîëüøå íå íóæíî – òàê è ñêàæè… - Ëþïèí ñëåãêà çàìÿëñÿ è óëûáíóëñÿ. -  Ïðîñòî ÿ âñåãäà ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî òåáå ýòî òîæå äîñòàâëÿåò îïðåäåëåííîå óäîâîëüñòâèå… 

- Íåò, íåò, êîíå÷íî äîñòàâëÿåò, î ÷åì ðå÷ü… - Ñèðèóñ íàòÿíóòî óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò. 

- Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå - êîãäà?

- Íó êàê ñêàçàòü… Íà áóäóùåé íåäåëå âåñü â âàøåì ðàñïîðÿæåíèè. Âîò òîëüêî çàêîí÷ó ñ îäíîé åðóíäîé. – Áëýê ïîñòàðàëñÿ âûðàçèòüñÿ êàê ìîæíî áîëåå íåîïðåäåëåííî, íî îòâåò, ïîõîæå, âïîëíå óñòðîèë îáîðîòíÿ.

- Íó ÷òî æ… áóäåì æäàòü ñ íåòåðïåíèåì! Ïîêà! – Ëþïèí âñòàë, àêêóðàòíî îòðÿõíóâ ñêëàäêè íà ðîáå, ñíîâà óëûáíóëñÿ ôèðìåííîé ñèÿþùåé óëûáêîé è âûøåë.

- Ïîêà…

«Íó êàê, óáåäèëàñü?»- Áëýê ñåðäèòî ïîñìîòðåë íà ôîòîãðàôèþ. Áàáóøêà íåïîíèìàþùå âñêèíóëà áðîâè. Îí âçäîõíóë, çàêðûë äâåðü è óñòàëî ðóõíóë íà ïîñòåëü. 

***

«Òàê. Ïðîäåðæàòüñÿ åùå äâà äíÿ, çàòî äàëüøå - öåëûõ äâå íåäåëè íèêàêèõ Ëþïèíîâ, íèêàêèõ Ñíåéïîâ è íèêàêèõ íåïðèÿòíûõ ðàçãîâîðîâ. À ïîòîì, ìîæåò, íèêòî è íå âñïîìíèò…» - Ñèðèóñ, îñòîðîæíî îçèðàÿñü, øåë, òî÷íåå ïî÷òè êðàëñÿ ïî ïóñòîìó êîðèäîðó. Ïî ïðàâóþ ñòîðîíó ðàñïîëàãàëèñü äâåðè ó÷åáíûõ êîìíàò, ïî ëåâóþ – îêíà ñ ïîäâÿçàííûìè íà ëåòî çàíàâåñêàìè, ÷åðåç êîòîðûå ëèëñÿ áëåäíûé ñâåò ïðîõëàäíîãî ñåðîãî äíÿ. Â ýòîì êðûëå çàìêà Áëýê íå áûâàë ñ òåõ ñàìûõ ïîð, êàê çàêîí÷èë øêîëó, ÷òî áûëî âïîëíå ïîíÿòíî: êðîìå êàáèíåòîâ, êðîõîòíîé êëàäîâêè ñî øâàáðàìè è òðÿïêàìè è ìûøèíûõ íîð çäåñü íå áûëî àáñîëþòíî íè÷åãî, à åäèíñòâåííûé âûõîä íà óëèöó ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñîáîé ìàëåíüêóþ äâåðöó, âåäóùóþ â ñàìóþ çàðîñøóþ ÷àñòü ñàäà. Ïîýòîìó ëåòîì çäåñü íå áûâàë äàæå Ïèâç, è ýòî îñîáåííî ðàäîâàëî Ñèðèóñà. 

Ïåðâóþ ïîëîâèíó ñóááîòû îí ïðîâåë äîâîëüíî óäà÷íî: ñáåæàë ñ çàâòðàêà, êîãäà Ëþïèí ñî Ñíåéïîì åùå òîëüêî äîïèâàëè êîôå, à ïîòîì ñòàðàòåëüíî äåðæàëñÿ ïîäàëüøå îò øêîëû. Òàêèì îáðàçîì, ñàìûìè íåïðèÿòíûìè ñîáûòèÿìè äíÿ ñòàëè óáîðêà â çàãîíå äëÿ ìîëîäûõ âèâåðí è õàãðèäîâû îëàäûøêè ñî ôèðìåííûì ñîóñîì, íî çà óäà÷ó òîæå íàäî ïëàòèòü.

Ñåãîäíÿ îí ñáèðàëñÿ âûáðàòüñÿ çà ïðåäåëû çàùèòíîãî çàêëèíàíèÿ è àïïàðèðîâàòü ïðÿìèêîì â Õîãñìèä, à òàì çàíî÷åâàòü ó áëèçíåöîâ, ÷òîáû âåðíóòüñÿ â øêîëó íå ðàíüøå âîñêðåñíîãî âå÷åðà.

Ïëàí áûë âåëèêîëåïíûé, è Ñèðèóñ ïðèáàâèë øàãó, ÷òîáû ïîñêîðåå äîáðàòüñÿ äî ëåñòíèöû. Äâà ïðîëåòà âíèç, ïîòîì ïîâîðîò íàïðàâî, ïÿòü ìèíóò ïî êîðèäîðó ïåðâîãî ýòàæà, äåñÿòü ìèíóò ïî ñàäó è ìîæíî áóäåò ïîçäðàâèòü ñåáÿ ñ èçáàâëåíèåì îò âñåõ íåîñòîðîæíûõ îáåùàíèé. Äî ëåñòíèöû îñòàâàëîñü áóêâàëüíî íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ.

- Ñèðèóñ…

Áëýê çàìåð è ìåäëåííî îáåðíóëñÿ. È óâèäåë Ëþïèíà, êîòîðûé ñòîÿë, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê ñòåíå è ñ èíòåðåñîì çà íèì íàáëþäàë. 

- Òû êóäà-òî òîðîïèøüñÿ? – ãîëîñ îáîðîòíÿ çâó÷àë ìÿãêî, íî ó Ñèðèóñà îò äóðíîãî ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿ ïî ñïèíå ïðîáåæàëè ìóðàøêè. Íî îí ïîáîðîë æåëàíèå ñæàòüñÿ è çàæìóðèòüñÿ è ïîñòàðàëñÿ îòâåòèòü êàê ìîæíî áåçðàçëè÷íåå:

- Ïðèâåò, Ðåì… À ÿ âîò ñîáðàëñÿ íàâåñòèòü Õàãðèäà...

- Óæå ñîñêó÷èëñÿ ïî âèâåðíàì? Ñåâåðóñ ãîâîðèò, òû ïîëäíÿ òàì ïðîâåë...

- Íó ÷òî òû! Íå ê âèâåðíàì, êîíå÷íî! – Ñèðèóñ âñïîìíèë ïðî çàãîí è îëàäûøêè è áîëåçíåííî ïîìîðùèëñÿ. – Ïðîñòî òàê, ÷àéêó ïîïèòü…

Ëþïèí ïîäîøåë è âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë Áëýêó â ãëàçà.

- Ñèðèóñ. Òåáå íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî íàì íàäî ñåðüåçíî ïîãîâîðèòü?

Îáîðîòåíü òîëêíóë äâåðü êàáèíåòà, êîòîðàÿ, ê âåëè÷àéøåìó óäèâëåíèþ Áëýêà íå áûëà çàïåðòà è âîøåë âíóòðü. Ñèðèóñ âçäîõíóë. Îò ïåðñïåêòèâû î÷åðåäíîãî ñåðüåçíîãî ðàçãîâîðà íà äóøå ñòàëî êèñëî. Îí ïîìÿëñÿ ïàðó ìèíóò íà ïîðîãå è øàãíóë âñëåä çà Ëþïèíîì.

Â íîçäðè íåìåäëåííî óäàðèë çàïàõ ïûëè: â êàáèíåòå íå çàíèìàëèñü ïî ìåíüøåé ìåðå ëåò äåñÿòü. Ñâåò ñ òðóäîì ïðîáèâàëñÿ ñêâîçü ìóòíûå ñòåêëà è êàçàëñÿ äàæå áîëåå ñåðûì, ÷åì îáëàêà íà íåáå. Ëþïèí ñìàõíóë ïûëü ñî ñòîëà è ïðèñåë íà êðàé. Áëýê ñöåïèë ïàëüöû è íà÷àë ïðèâû÷íóþ îïðàâäàòåëüíóþ ðå÷ü:

- Âèäèøü ëè, Ðåì, ÿ â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ óæàñíî çàíÿò…

Çà ñïèíîé ó Áëýêà òèõî ôûðêíóëè. 

- Àãà. À íåäåëþ íàçàä ó íåãî íå áûëî íàñòðîåíèÿ. À åùå íåäåëþ íàçàä áîëåëà ãîëîâà. È âîò òåïåðü ìû óçíà¸ì, ÷òî îí ñîáðàëñÿ îòïðàâèòüñÿ Ìåðëèí çíàåò êóäà Ìåðëèí çíàåò íà ñêîëüêî…

Ñèðèóñ îáåðíóëñÿ è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ïàëüöû íåïðèÿòíî õîëîäåþò, à ñåðäöå òèõî ñïîëçàåò êóäà-òî â îáëàñòü æåëóäêà. Â êàáèíåò çàøåë ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ñ îäíîé èç ñàìûõ íåïðèÿòíûõ óëûáî÷åê íà ëèöå.

- …Ïðè÷åì îò êîãî ìû ýòî óçíàåì? Îò ïîëòåðãåéñòà! – çàâåðøèë ìûñëü Ëþïèí. Ñíåéï àêêóðàòíî ïðèêðûë çà ñîáîé äâåðü è âñòàë ìåæäó íåé è Áëýêîì, îòðåçàÿ åäèíñòâåííûé âîçìîæíûé ïóòü ê îòñòóïëåíèþ. Ñèðèóñ îïóñòèëñÿ íà ïûëüíûé ñòóë. Îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî íà÷èíàåò ïàíèêîâàòü, íî ðåøèë ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ äî ïîñëåäíåãî:

- Íó è ÷òî? Äà ÿ êàê ðàç ñîáèðàëñÿ ñêàçàòü îá ýòîì Ðåìó!

Ñíåéï íåïðèÿòíî óñìåõíóëñÿ è Áëýêó òóò æå çàõîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû âìåñòî ïðîôåññîðà ïåðåä íèì ñòîÿë äåìåíòîð, Âîëüäåìîðò èëè õîçÿéêà, ó êîòîðîé îí ñíèìàë ñâîþ ëîíäîíñêóþ êâàðòèðó.

- Ïðîñòî äåëî â òîì, ÷òî ýòî íàâîäèò íà ìûñëü, ÷òî êîå-êòî ðåøèòåëüíî íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ âûïîëíÿòü ñîáñòâåííûõ îáåùàíèé… Ðåì, ñêîëüêî ðàç âû ðàçãîâàðèâàëè íà ýòó òåìó?

Ëþïèí ñäâèíóë áðîâè, ïîäñ÷èòûâàÿ:

- Íå ìåíüøå øåñòíàäöàòè…

- Ýòî çíà÷èò, ó íåãî áûëî íå ìåíüøå øåñòíàäöàòè âîçìîæíîñòåé îòêàçàòüñÿ. È ñêîëüêî ðàç îí îòêàçàëñÿ?

Îáîðîòåíü ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé:

- Íè ðàçó!

- Èç ÷åãî ñëåäóåò, ÷òî íåêòî Ñèðèóñ Áëýê ñîâåðøåííî ñîãëàñåí ñî ñâîèìè ñîáñòâåííûìè îáåùàíèÿìè, íî ïî÷åìó-òî òÿíóë ñ èõ èñïîëíåíèåì â òå÷åíèå ìåñÿöà…

- Ñòûäíî, Ñèðèóñ, ñòûäíî! Îáåùàíèÿ íàäî âûïîëíÿòü, íåóæåëè òåáÿ â äåòñòâå íå ó÷èëè? – ðåçþìèðîâàë Ëþïèí.

- Êîíå÷íî, âñåãäà îñòàåòñÿ «èìïåðèî»… - Ñíåéï çàäóì÷èâî ïîâåðòåë â ðóêàõ ïàëî÷êó.

-…íî ïîñêîëüêó ìû èìååì äåëî ñ äîâîëüíî òîíêèì ïðîöåññîì è íå â êîåì ñëó÷àå íå õîòèì äåëàòü åãî ìåõàíè÷åñêèì…

- … à òàêæå ó÷èòûâàÿ ÷ðåçâû÷àéíûå îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà, ìû äàäèì âîçìîæíîñòü èñïðàâèòü ïîëîæåíèå…

Â ïûëüíîì âîçäóõå êîìíàòû ïîâèñëà òÿæåëàÿ òèøèíà. Áëýê îøåëîìëåííî ïåðåâîäèë âçãëÿä ñ îäíîãî ëèöà íà äðóãîå, íî âèäåë îäíó è æå íåïðåêëîííóþ ðåøèìîñòü:

- Íåò, òîëüêî íå…

- Èìåííî çäåñü è ñåé÷àñ! – â ðóêå Ñíåéïà áëåñíóë êëþ÷. – È, Ìåðëèí ñâèäåòåëü, äî óòðà òû îòñþäà íå âûéäåøü…

- Íî çäåñü æå… – Ñèðèóñ ïîïûòàëñÿ óõâàòèòüñÿ çà ïîñëåäíþþ ñïàñèòåëüíóþ ñîëîìèíêó, - çäåñü æå íè÷åãî íåò! Òóò… ïðîñòî íå óäîáíî! 

- Íè÷åãî, ñåé÷àñ áóäåò âñå, ÷òî íóæíî! – ñ óëûáêîé óñïîêîèë Ëþïèí, äîñòàâàÿ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó.

- È âîò åùå êîå-÷òî. ×òîáû íå áûëî ìó÷èòåëüíî áîëüíî. – äîáàâèë Ñíåéï è ïëþõíóë ïåðåä Áëýêîì íà ñòîë òîëñòóþ êíèãó â ïîòåðòîì ïåðåïëåòå.

Ñèðèóñ ñ òîñêîé óçíàë ðóññêî-àíãëèéñêèé ñëîâàðü.

- Ïðîñòè, Ñèðèóñ, íî ýòî ïðîñòî ñâèíñòâî – ñáåãàòü, êîãäà âñå òàê æäóò, êîãäà æå òû âûâåñèøü òðåòüþ ãëàâó! – Ëþïèí óêîðèçíåííî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.

- … ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî ïåðåâîä÷èêîâ ñ ðóññêîãî â íàøåì ôàíäîìå íå òàê óæ ìíîãî, à õîðîøèõ â îñîáåííîñòè…

- … _òû ïðîñòî íå èìååøü ïðàâà áðîñàòü! – çàêîí÷èë îáîðîòåíü è âíèìàòåëüíî îãëÿäåë âñå åùå íàõîäÿùåãîñÿ â ëåãêîì ñòóïîðå Áëýêà è ñòîë ïåðåä íèì. - Íàäåþñü, ÿ íè÷åãî íå çàáûë… Ëàäíî, Ñåâåðóñ, ïîøëè! Ïîêà, Ñèðèóñ!_

- Äî çàâòðà, Áëýê! – ùåëêíóë äâåðíîé çàìîê è Ñèðèóñ óñëûøàë óäàëÿþùèåñÿ øàãè è ãîëîñà.

Ñ îùóùåíèåì áåçíàäåæíîé òîñêè îí îãëÿäåë ñòîë. Âåùè ñî ñòîëà â åãî ñîáñòâåííîé êîìíàòå ñòîÿëè â òîì æå ñàìîì ïîðÿäêå. Âêëþ÷åííûé íîóòáóê. Ëàìïà âðîäå êåðîñèíîâîé. Ñòîïêà íåáðåæíî èñïèñàííûõ áóìàæåê. Îãðûçîê êàðàíäàøà. Ñòåêëÿííûé øàðèê. Ïîäñòàâêà ñ ïåðüÿìè. Äàæå êîôåéíèê è âàçà ñ ïå÷åíüåì, êîòîðûõ â êîìíàòå Ñèðèóñà íèêîãäà íå áûëî. Ïîñåðåäèíå ñòîëà –ñëîâàðü.

Ñèðèóñ ìðà÷íî ïîñìîòðåë íà êíèãó è îòâåë âçãëÿä. Èç-çà ïîòåðòîãî êîðè÷íåâîãî ïåðåïëåòà íà íåãî ñìîòðåëà ñî ñíèñõîäèòåëüíîé óëûáêîé ìîëîäàÿ ðóññêàÿ áàáóøêà, ïðåäñòàâèòåëüíèöà ïåðâîé âîëíû ýìèãðàöèè, êîòîðàÿ òàê õîòåëà, ÷òîáû åå âíóê ó÷èë ðóññêèé ÿçûê. 

PS: Ïîñâÿùàåòñÿ ôàíäîìñêèì ïåðåâîä÷èêàì, à â îñîáåííîñòè Zua – óïîðíîìó è áåññìåííîìó ïåðåâîä÷èêó ïî÷òè îäíîèìåííîãî ôèêà. :)

PPS: Ìåæäó ãîðäûì ñîîáùåíèåì î çàìûñëå è íàïèñàíèåì ýòîãî òâîð÷åñòâà ïðîøëî äâà ñ ëèøíèì ìåñÿöà… :) :) :)


End file.
